


MANAGING SHEAMUS & CESARO BUT YOU’RE DATING JEY USO

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [35]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Jey Uso/Original Female Character(s), Jey Uso/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 1





	MANAGING SHEAMUS & CESARO BUT YOU’RE DATING JEY USO

_-Jey feels all types of emotions, Jealous, anger, envy, annoyance._

_-Jey being extremely jealous when you spend time with Cesaro and Sheamus._

_-Getting annoyed and grumpy when you talk about them or do your work at home._

_-You should be spending time with him and paying him attention not them._

_-Which leads to small fights._

_-When you come ringside however it throws him off his game a bit. Not to mention he gets jealous and grumpy._

_-Especially now since they are the tag team champs._

_-Cesaro and Sheamus teasing Jey once you’s all get backstage._

_-Reassuring him._


End file.
